Two Forgotten Angels
by BloodSplatteredAngel101
Summary: Hinata is best friends with a girl named Isabella and she and Isabella were with the Akatsuki? Its Hinata and Isabella with everyone! So plz be happy and R&R! Awesome!
1. Chapter 1

Yo ppls dnt be too harsh on my story cuz this is my first story on fanfiction!! Dnt be a h8er be a luver!!

Chapter 1

The two females walked down the dirt path. One had pale skin, opal eyes with a hint of purple, pink lips, long midnight blue hair, and was wearing a white Kimono with black petals stitched very carefully. The girl next to her was her very trusted friend who had pale skin, black eyes, rosy lips, long pitch black hair, also holding a little that looked the exact same except the height, and was wearing a black kimono with white petals. They walked down the dirt path with emotionless faces. They were heading into Suna cause they had heard that Suna had a lot of money. "Isa-chan, what are we dealing with," asked the Byakugan weilder. "There should be a lot of money at the Kazekage's place so remember what to do," the black haired vixen replied. She nodded as they reached the Suna gates.

Two men were there and asked "Your passports please." The black haired girl gave him the two passports. "Hmm, Isabella Kanashisa and Hinata Hyuuga." They both nodded as they received their passports and continued walking. The two were gracefull as swans as the sand swirled around their hair. "Let's go," the black haired girl known as Isabella Kanashisa replied before disappearing in a poof. The blue haired girl known as Hinata Hyuuga did the same. They appeared on top of one of the houses. Isabella put her hand out to her left and Hinata put her hand out to the right. Isabella glowed a dark blue and when the blue disappeared she was wearing a blue tank top with some black jeans and had black cat ears, a black cat tail, sharp claws and fangs. Hinata had a light purple glow and when it disappeared she was wearing a light a light purple tank top with white jeans and had dome white bunny ears, a white bunny tail, sharp claws, and fangs.

The two girls looked out into the sandy night and found the Kazekage, Garra, looking at a blonde haired man wearing the Akatsuki cloak. Isabella smiled holding Kana, her little puppet, and told Kana to go get the two dumb asses attention. She giggled at the comment and changed to look like an actual 16 year old. She was wearing a black T-shirt and some black jeans. She gracefully jumped to the two and replied "Yo dumbasses, you gonna fight or what?" The two men looked at Kana as the Kazekage replied emotionlessly "Why don't you shut up." The blonde just took the chance and threw some bomb-birds at the Kazekage as his sand swiftly dodged it.

Sorry, Deidara and Garra Fight

Isabella was getting bored so she whispered "Well I guess the Akatsuki member was too much for him." "Yup, well look the blonde girly man is putting him in the bird thingy," Hinata replied also bored. The two girls talked for a moment and decided to join the Akatsuki so Isabella jumped over to the blonde girly man and asked bluntly "Can we join the Akatsuki?" The blonde girly man looked surprised and replied "You need to kill, un." Isabella nodded as she went to Hinata and told her. They boarded the bird as Hinata replied "Drop us off at a village." "I'm Deidara, un," replied the girly man named Deidara. Deidara found a good lookin village so he dropped the girls of in front of a tribe just a little outside of the village. "Hey little girls, give us your money," the leader said teasingly. Isabella replied "You take half." Hinata nodded as she took out two kunai's. Isabella took out one kunai. Hinata charged and slitted several throats and jumped back. Isabella just dropped her kunai and jumped forward slicing flesh with her own claws. Hinata was licking her blood covered claws and when Isabella was done she did the same licking her bloody claws. Isabella looked up as rain drops dropped onto the two females. The blood slid down their pale slender arms as Isabella and Hinata closed their eyes. Two black wings pierced out through Isabella's back and two white wings pierced out of Hinata. It was true the two 16 year's old girls were angels.

Well there's Chapter 1!! I hope u liked it so plz R&R!! I also dnt own Naruto of any kind


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter 2 of this first story so plz dnt be hard on it cuz I really tried hard .

Chapter 2

Isabella and Hinata's wings flapped rapidly as a few feathers fell. Deidara was stunned to see the two angels fly to him. "Is that enough?" Deidara nodded as the two girls flew to the back part of the bird. Isabella and Hinata's wings went back inside and the funny thing was that Kana recorded everything. Kana happily replied "You were awesome, Isa-chan and Hina-chan!" The two girls smiled at the little excited puppet.

It was still raining as Kana had fallen asleep under a piece of Deidara's cloak. Isabella smiled once again but the sad thing was that both, Hinata and Isabella were affected by insomnia. Isabella sighed laying on her stomach not minding the rain. Hinata stared off into the distance. Deidara looked at the two to tell them they where they were but right there was a breathtaking sight. The two angels looked so peaceful, cat/bunny ears and all. Deidara replied "So, Koneko-chan, Usagi-chan, we're here." Isabella and Hinaa blushed at their new nicknames. The two girls nodded as they jumped off the clay bird. Kana was in Isabella arms as Isabella asked "Can we go inside?" Deidara nodded as he felt a little extra weight on his shoulder. He turned to see Kana snuggling in his hair. Isabella smiled and felt Hinata hug her arm. Isabella and Deidara walked inside the, until they reached the head quarters.

Inside everything was black and red and Isabella walked behind Deidara to a small room. Isabella had left Hinata and Kana outside for multiple reasons. Isabella and Deidara reached the room and bowed in front of the leader. "Deidara why have you taken a girl hear?" "This girl has slaughtered an entire tribe." "Give me proof," Leader-sama replied. Isabella's cat ears twitched because she heard something underground. It was right under Leader-sama. Thankfully Leader-sama moved and suddenly… Kana busted out of the ground leaving a big hole as Hinata climbed out. "What the hell are you doing here," Isabella asked shocked. "I thought the leader needed some proof so I recorded the fight you and Hina-chan did," Kana replied. Isabella smiled as she picked up Kana. There was a pressure point at the side of Kana's head that she pressed it and a hologram with the recording appeared out of Kana's mouth. She picked the one that she and Hinata did so she clicked it and it showed what happen. Pein (A/N- I didn't really want to keep on calling him leader so ya) watched in amazement even if he didn't show it.

When the recording was done he looked at Isabella and Hinata in surprise. "I guess you are Akatsuki material so go to the living room so everyone will see the new Akatsuki members." Isabella smiled as Kana jumped on her shoulder and clung on. Isabella and Hinata followed Deidara to the living room. Luckily nobody was there as Pein walked in and sat on the couch. Isabella and Hinata just stayed still while Deidara yelled "EVERYONE GET YOUR LAZY ASSES OVER INTO THE LIVING ROOM!" You could hear a lot of groans when seven men came out. Hinata hid behind Isabella as Isabella hid behind the couch. Deidara chuckled when Kana jumped off of Isabella's shoulder and walked in front of the seven men and scoffed "These guys don't even look scary." Isabella got Kana and gave her a noogie. Isabella bowed slightly and replied "I'm Isabella, this is Kana, and this is Hinata.

Well that's chapter 2 and chapter 3 is goin to be AWESOME so be prepared for awesomeness!!


End file.
